Calm Before the Storm
by xxAsLongAsWereTogetherxx
Summary: Demigods ALWAYS have terrible luck...Right? So, you would think that the gang would get a break. You know, after fighting in two wars. Yeah, well, no such luck.


**Author's Note: **I probably shouldn't be starting a new story, but I don't really care. :P This is probably going to be a boring-ish story, but this idea has been scratching at the back of my mind, driving me nuts...So here I am, writing this. This takes place after the Giant War, and it's in Percy's point of view. I know, that he probably doesn't seem shaken up from Tartarus in this story, from his thoughts, but he WILL be screwed up. Kind of. Ah, you'll see. So...Let's move on. There MIGHT be major character deaths, but I haven't really decided yet. Sue me. Actually, don't. Without further...Whatever it is, let's get on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **Let's see. Unless Rick Riordan is a teenage girl, I'm pretty sure I don't own PJO. (Sadly.)

* * *

Sure, I should have suspected everything wouldn't have been _completely _peaceful, even if we had just fought- and won- the Giant War. But no. I'm guessing that this is confusing. That you're wondering how anything could be go wrong at this point. It's simple, yet complicated at the same time. Anyways, I'm going to begin where it started- I feel like I've said that a lot...But let's move on.

The fiery sun could be seen, rising over the horizon as Apollo made his daily appearance. Shadows danced across the the emerald colored grass at the change of lighting. As the gentle waves lapped at the smooth sand, it seemed like it would be a normal day. With the sweet smell or strawberries drifting in, traces of laughs filling the air, and smiles all around, it was like nothing could go bad. I couldn't be more wrong.

It all started when a certain son of Hades appeared. In the middle of camp. Right on top of some poor camper. Covered in soot. Obviously, everyone was pretty freaked out. I'm guessing that this wasn't the most normal experience. Then again, who am I kidding? I was thinking about normal experiences while I stood in the middle of a magical camp. Yeah. This is practically the definition of normal.

Anyways, I'm getting off track.

Nico got off of the alarmed camper, and attempted to brush some of the dark colored substance from his tattered aviator jacket. Much to my amusement, the camper he practically tackled darted off. Apparently oblivious to anyone's presence, he started muttering curses in Ancient Greek. Now, I would translate them, but I've been told not to use that kind of language. Nico was worse than Arion, Hazel's horse.

"What happened to you?" Annabeth asked, appearing from the crowd of campers that had gathered.

Nico shook his head, "Not here."

"It can't be _that _major, can it?" She urged, crossing her arms.

"Come on Wise Girl," I interrupted. "It's _always _something major."

She just shook her head at my antics.

Apparently, Nico didn't find it extremely amusing either. He scowled at me and practically dragged Annabeth and I into the Hades cabin. I tried not to seem freaked out. It was dark, with an abundance of skulls lining the walls. It gave off an eerie, acid green glow, that made shivers run down my back. It almost reminded me of..._Tartarus. _I shook my head, and looked over at Annabeth, who had the same expression as me. I pulled her into hug.

"Anyways," Nico said, clearing his throat. "I was in my father's palace, being lectured by Demeter-"

"Let me guess," I said, putting on a nasally voice. "_Eat more cereal!"_

Nico glared at me, while Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay!" I exclaimed, raising my hands in defense. "Continue."

"So I tried to shadow travel to New York, but something guided me away," Nico stated.

"You were hijacked?" I asked skeptically.

"No, Seaweed Brain. Some type of force controlled him,"Annabeth elaborated.

"Oh, so now we're talking about Star Wars," I confirmed.

"No, we're just-" She sighed. "Nico, continue."

Nico nodded, "Gladly. I was in a dark room, and there were these...Figures. I don't know what they were. They were talking about Olympus, something about destroying it..."

I groaned, "Again?"

"We should tell Chiron," Annabeth said, ignoring my comment.

Nico nodded, "We should."

We stood in silence for a few minutes.

"So, are we going to stand here or...?" I asked, fidgeting.

"Yes! I mean, no...Let's just go,"

Annabeth sighed, taking both mine and Nico's arms and dragging us out the door. We made our way to the Big House, ignoring the questioning looks of the campers. Well, Annabeth and Nico did anyways. I sort of just shrugged at them. They should really get used to this kind of stuff right now. But did they? No. Maybe we all should have gotten used to it, but it didn't make it normal. Not by a long shot.

I'm getting off topic again; Blame the ADHD.

As all three of us neared the Big House, I stopped in my tracks. I expected to see two familiar people- uh- beings standing on the porch. Instead, I saw the whole Olympian council. I gulped, speaking of at least half of them hate me.

I raised a hand slightly, "Nice weather, right?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry, I know that was somewhat OOC. :/ It's impossible for me to get the characters personalities right. Anyways, bye! :D


End file.
